AlphaMech
The AlphaMechs (ＡｌｐｈａＭｅｃｈ(アルファメック) Arufamekku) (a combination of "alphabet" and "mechs") are an Archetype of Machine-Type monsters that are an extension of the VWXYZ series already in the TCG. This extension covers all twenty-six letters of the alphabet, and the names of every card in it are written completely in English in the OCG. The monsters are categorized into six groups: A - Consisting of only 1 monster, "A - Substitute Blaster" is a DARK AlphaMech that can unify with any non-Fusion AlphaMech and give it an incredible attack boost, or serve as a substitute for any AlphaMech regarding combining them together. BCDEF - This series is made of EARTH AlphaMechs based on land roving machines. The Fusions in the series focuses on stat manipulation, either raising their own or reducing those of the opponent's. GHIJK - This series is made of FIRE AlphaMechs based on heat-resistant machines. The Fusions in this series focus on Burn Damage. LMNOP - This series is made of WIND AlphaMechs based on aerial machines. The Fusions in this series focus on Special Summoning other Machines, as if they were deploying mechas. QRSTU - This series is made of WATER AlphaMechs based on aquatic machines. The Fusions in this series focus on attack evasion and negation. VWXYZ - The actual existing series, this series is made of LIGHT AlphaMechs. The Fusions in this series focus on card destruction. Though they have no distinguishing visual theme, the expansion takes their Link-Up Fusion abilities to the ultimate level, letting these five combine with any others of their own set to form over 20 different Fusion Monsters. This series utilizes a four-tiered system of Fusion Monsters that goes as follows: Tier 1: This tier is made of Fusions using 2 or 3 members of one of the five groups above. Examples include VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Tier 2: This tier is a combination of two Fusion Monsters in one of the five groups above, resulting in either a combination of all 5 members or a combination of only 4. The latter of this type is exclusive to the VWXYZ series. An example of a Tier 2 would be VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon. Tier 3: This tier combines two Tier 2 Fusions for a Level 10 Fusion Monster. They are Summoned differently than Tier 2 Fusions, as they require one Tier 2 to be on the field and the other to be in your Graveyard. Then you have to banish them both in order to Summon the Tier 3. Only Tier 2 Fusions of alphabetically adjacent groups may be fused. Examples would be the monsters titled "B-to-K" or "G-to-P." Tier 4: This tier has only one member: Alpharen, the strongest AlphaMech that bears the title "A-to-Z." This card is the hardest to Summon, as it requires you to banish all 5 Tier 2 Fusions as well as A from your Graveyard. However, if this card is Summoned, it is almost unstoppable. Higher Tier Fusions can be difficult to Summon, but new Support Cards allow you to send Fusion Monsters to the Graveyard from your Extra Deck, allowing them to be Summoned with more ease than they normally could. Category:Archetype Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s)